Regrets
by crusincloud
Summary: "If you have something to say,say it now; if you have something to give,give it now; if you have something to do, do it now; before its too late for she already found the courage of hearing it from someone else." - Anon


_**"If you have something to say,say it now..."**_

"Ne..Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm..."

"What is it JERK?"

"..."

"Hey Ranma! What?"

"Mou! Why do you have to be soo UNCUTE?"

"WHAT? What did I do? I'm not the one who was about to say something!"

"I was going to! But never mind, you uncute, built like a brick, sexless TOMBOY!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A SEX-CHANGING FREAK!"

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A BETTER BODY THAN YOU DO IN MY FEMALE FORM!Ha! I pity the man you'll marry one day! He'll be stuck with a violent macho chick like you! And imagine the little macho kids you'll have! Ahhh! The HORROR!"

"..."

"Nyanya..C-Cat got your tongue Akane? You're losing your touch Tomboy!"

"..."

**BAM!**

"Ugh! Owwwwww! Stupid Uncute Macho Tomboyyy!..."

He watched her run towards the Tendo Dojo, her head bowed and her bangs covering her eyes. He thought he might have seen a tear roll down her delicate face but he wasn't sure.

"Damn. Why can't I ever say anything right?" He murmured silently to the wind as his eyes darted to where her fiance had been.

"Ne...Akane?..._you__look__cute__today._"

"_..And__imagine__the__little__macho__kids__you'll__have!__Ahhh!__The__HORROR!"_She wiped her tears before opening their front door. Her sister and her father would be worried if they saw her crying again, so she had quickly composed herself before coming in.

"I'm home!" They were having a peaceful day. They didn't argue, not once. She noticed how Ranma was staring at her carefully so as not to get caught. But she had noticed. She didn't say anything about it though. She feared of the words he would say throughout his denial.

"Welcome Home Akane!' Kasumi's warm and sincere smile was like the light in her dark day. She responded with the same smile and went up to her room quickly when she heard Ranma announce his arrival. She didn't see the sad, regret-filled face of Ranma as she close her bedroom door.

"Jerk." She said quietly to no one in particular. She opened her drawer and pulled out a white Chinese shirt, with blue linings on the collar, a dragon carefully embroidered on the right lower part of it. She had convinced a Taylor to design the shirt and saved up quite a lot of money to be made specially in China.

"And here I thought I'd be able to give this to you tonight. I guess I was wrong..._again_." Memories of Jusendo filled her. She wanted to give him something special. Something that she knows he will use. She even went as far as hiring someone to design the special shirt. Even worked a part time to save up the needed amount of money. Just for him. Only for him. And yet, he managed to hurt her again.

"_And__imagine__the__little__macho__kids__you'll__have!__" _His words shaking her very core. The usual names didn't upset like before. Not anymore, after Jusendo. But his words about her having kids? It was her dream to have a family, and to have Ranma step on that and once again, make fun of that, hurt her more than anything.

"_**If you have something to give,give it now.."**_

She held the shirt tightly and with one last lingering touch, placed it back in the drawer with a sad smile on her face.

"_I__guess,__I__won't__be__able__to__give__you__now.__"_ Her voice broken as tears fell on her closed drawer.

He was on the roof. Laying quietly above her room, staring at the bright stars above him.

"Everything would have been easier if I just told her what I feel..but alas! Nothing is easy in my life! The GREAT Ranma Saotome is a COWARD!" His last word coming out as a hiss.

"A great big coward." He said quietly. "...I love you." He manage to say in the softest whisper. Hoping and praying that she would be able to hear.

"_I__love__you...Akane..__"_ He sighed.

"_**If you have something to do, do it now.."**_

How many times was he caught in here anyway? How many times was he slap senseless when he set his foot in this room? Too many to count. But then again, he loved being here. He longed to be always here. He dreamed being here, with her, in her bed...together. He approached her carefully. His shadow blocking the moonlight, caressing her sleeping figure. He was here again, to apologize, to say something. To finally finish everything. He softly touched her face. Softly as to not wake her up. His gaze fixated in her ruby-like lips. So soft looking, so plump, so red. For a moment he wondered how it would feel against his. For a moment he leaned in, feeling her breath on his lips. Just feeling not touching. He didn't want to wake her. Not yet.

"Mmmmm...jerk.." He heard her say. He smiled softly, and his stomach immediately doing back flips. She was dreaming of him. It was enough to make his heart flutter and his breath hitch.

He caressed her face. Cupped it in his large palm...when suddenly, brown eyes met up with blue. She blinked. And just like that he was gone. She sat up and sleepily looked around her room. She swore she saw someone beside her. Someone with warm hands and with soft blue eyes.

"Ranma.." She muttered unconsciously. "Stupid Jerk.." She sighed, a small smile on her lips as she went back to sleep.

"Sleep tight Tomboy..I just dropped by to tell you..." He whispered above her roof.

"_Sorry."_

Ranma Saotome was a COWARD.

"Hey Ranma! Where did you sleep last night boy?" His father asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He fell asleep above her room. He was busted. "I had to move because I couldn't sleep 'coz of your loud snoring pop!"

"And where did you sleep my dear brother-in-law?" Nabiki knows too. He was sure of it.

"Some place quiet.." He managed to say.

"Some place...like Akane's room?" He immediately looked at Akane. He was surprised to find her nonchalant. She didn't react, she just continued eating like nothing was happening. Immediately all eyes fell on her, as if waiting for some angry comeback, their morning routine. But it never came.

"He wasn't in my room Nabiki. Stop it. Please don't ruin my morning." She said simply.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I wasn't anywhere near her room." He said quietly. The look in his eyes, managed to end the discussion. For the first time, the family didn't push further. There was something about Akane's lack of reaction that made them stay away.

"Akane! Someone's at the door looking for you!" Kasumi said, breaking the ice. Ranma watched his fiance get up and approach the unknown visitor.

"Ranma, what did you do now?"

"Nothing! Just leave us alone!"

"Apologize to her right now!"

"But Mr. Tendo! I didn't do anything! It must be her time of the month!"

"Oh my. Akane sure has a handsome visitor." This broke whatever discussion they had.

Everyone quickly run to the door to look at the visitor.

"I love you!" A man's voice.

Ranma's heart beat stopped.

"I'm so sorry Akane! Please forgive me! I love you!" There at the door stood a man with blonde hair and well toned body. Hugging a surprised girl tightly.

Ranma was sure his heart never resumed it's beating.

"_**Before its too late for she already found the courage of hearing it from someone else."**_

"_I LOVE YOU."_


End file.
